


Ânsia

by allec_rameht



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Então Connor tomou o mindinho de Jude como se sua existência dependesse disso... E de fato dependia."
Relationships: Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens





	Ânsia

**Author's Note:**

> A história se passa quando na 2ª temporada, episódio 15

_“I'll let you go if you look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel what I feel.”_

Quando Connor escutou essas palavras, ele descansou seu braço ao lado do de Jude. Não foi como se estivesse ensaiado o momento, contudo ele necessitava ter o toque do amigo mais uma vez. A eletricidade percorrendo por sua pele e a adrenalina fluir pelo seu sangue de maneira alucinógena. E quando Jude retribuiu o contato, Connor quase não pôde conter a euforia que sentiu.

Mas ele sabia que isso não era o suficiente para demonstrar o que sentia. Porque Connor gostava de Jude. Gostava mais do que como um amigo. Porém, não conseguia falar. E Connor tinha consciência de que se ele não fizesse alguma coisa logo, ele perderia o amigo em todos os sentidos. E só de imaginar uma vida sem Jude, uma agonia se instalava em seu âmago e um nó se formava em sua garganta.

Então Connor tomou o mindinho de Jude como se sua existência dependesse disso... E de fato dependia. E o mundo já não importava para Connor, porque ele tinha uma parte de Jude para si, e isso era o suficiente para ele.


End file.
